legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToaCodyNuva
Templates Is there something wrong with the template I made? 04:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Not that I know of. 05:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Then why do you always change it? 05:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Some of that was on impulse, but I think I'm over it now. 18:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Redirect "Hi. It turns out there is a slight bug with the way we're doing redirects now that firefox isnt liking. We're looking into it, and hope to have it fixed soon. -- Regards, Chris "Uberfuzzy" Stafford, Wikia Community Support Team" 19:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) MOCS http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=320102 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=318271 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=319704 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=319968 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=319788 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=319703 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=317855 http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=318104 Don't reply to any of them, they're all inactive topics. 03:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Where and how did you post those pics so I can maybe do the same? 04:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You should upload your pics to Brickshelf 04:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) And Bionicle-based creations go under http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showforum=6, but make sure to read all the rules of bzp. 04:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) OK then. Now, how would I link pics from Brickshelf to BZPower? Also, keep an eye out for a new topic of mine. It should be under the name "League of Life". 05:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Read http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=62772 05:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Missions All the mission pages should use the Mission Template which automatically puts pages in the in-game mission category. 06:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I was just letting Wunda1 know because he kept placing the mission pages he made under the old missions category. 17:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It looks like we need to come up with a layout for our mission pages so they can be consistent. I like the styles of Bounce_to_Sky_Lane and Siren_Song. They pretty much contain the same information, but in a different layout. The Bounce_to_Sky_Lane version has more text to explain the information and the Siren_Song version uses more headings. I wouldn't mine using either one. I don't like the look of the mission template that's available. I'm posting this on your page because it looks like you had an interest in these postings.Wunda1 21:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) FYI: here's what I posted to Mythrun's page. Any thoughts? I don't think that mission template will work for all missions. I was especially interested in doing a walkthrough for some of the more complicated or involved missions. I know that after you complete a mission it seems like common sense. If that was the case, no one would bother to look up any information on the mission. They're going to look up the mission for the walkthrough. Maybe we could shoot for something like they had on the Tabularasa Wiki where they had a template for the common mission items, but then a regular wiki page for the rest. http://tabularasa.wikia.com/wiki/Insertion_Point I'm interested in posting pics of maps of where to find items and focusing on the walkthrough of the mission. I just can't do that with the mission template that's available. Any suggestions?Wunda1 03:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva, Can I get some feedback on my suggestion about the mission pages? If you modify my pages before we come to an agreement on the layout, then I'm going to get frustrated that my content is getting compromised and I won't feel the need to continue to add content to this wiki. I'm looking forward to contributing, so please let me know how we can come to a resolution. Thanks, Wunda1 05:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I personally think using the template is the safest bet. As for your walkthrough idea, most of the information could be put under the Notes section of the template (though I don't think it would be very neccessary, as the game provides you with as much of the needed information as can be given, right down to marking the turn-in NPCs with colllums of light). Also, the images (i.e. map locations) could be placed right beneath the template in the form of a gallery. That's my view on the subject, anyway. 18:59, November 10, 2010 (UTC) BZP Train, you have to have a pic before you make a moc topic, if you want, upload one on the wiki and i can upload it to brickshelf and post it. 21:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I've uploaded all of the desired pics to Brickshelf and reposted my topic with the first one. It is currently pending. 23:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Since you like Bioncle and LEGO mocs so much, I suggest you check out Dracus360 on YouTube. His series What We Cannot See: Pioneers features many of them. Your Halloween Costume :p 05:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I like it.:Pdog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good job! I saw TrainCody under the Cannon Shooting high scores, and I just wanted to say congratulations. Now we're both on it! NagaX 12:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Kicked I got kicked to the login screen and cant log in.... did it happen to you? 23:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Factions Please don't undo my edit to the section "Factions". The information there is easily provable and 100% correct; unless I missed that it's against LUW's TOS, please leave it alone. =P LegoFan101~ Question about Categories I want to create a category for Faction Vendors and NPCs. How do I do this? That would actually be redundant, as there are already Faction specific Categories. 19:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Besides, you were apparently able to figure it out on your own. :) HEY!!!! Thanks a lot for deleting all of my edits!! I never deleted any of yours and my information was accurate! Really!!!??! Re: Good Job! I'm pretty used to wiki at this point, though I'm getting used to your particular setup for this one. I actually admin for FFXIclopedia (also a wikia project). I'm more used to hard coding things than using the new interface though, so it's slowing me down a bit, but I'll get used to it ^^ -- 18:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vendors Have you seen the possibilities of weapon and armor pages? Here are the mock-ups I've made Sorcerer Wand 3 / Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3. You'll notice that there's a lot more information that wouldn't necessarily fit well on the original Sorcerer article, and it can look good in the process. Certain information is left out of the item descriptions in game, and individual pages would be a good way for people to find out (such as the fact that the Sorcerer Wand is a ranged weapon, rather than a melee weapon). Consider also searches. If I wanted to look up Sorcerer Hat 2, it might either error because a page with that name cannot be found, or it would redirect me to the Sorcerer article, where I would have to search that article to find what I'm looking for. Individual pages allow for specific information to be at a searcher's fingertips. It would also allow broader categorization possibilities, such as a quick way to look at a list of all "smash" type weapons, or "poke" type weapons without having to format an entire list page. -- 00:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I bought LegoUniverse yesterday and it keeps on saying SORRY we could not sign you into legouniverse please try again in a few minutes and i can't get in and play Passport Hi Toa. I noticed you were making some changes to the Passport article, but I wanted to let you know more details about the article. I've fixed the problem, but the "Passport" title at the top of the page, which you had removed, is necessary for the "Back to the Top" links to work. With such a large article, the ability to navigate between sections is crucial, and the "Passport" title at the top allows that to work. Thanks. -- 04:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Location Maps I noticed you've uploaded some images that show the locations of various locations in Crux Prime. I was actually thinking of making these myself (like I did with the icon maps for flags, binoculars and message plaques). I had a slightly different idea though, so I wanted to run it past you so I'm not stepping on your toes. I was thinking, rather than having a separate image for each location, have one image map but color code each area and supply a key. What do you think? -- 04:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It would be extra work to split them up... and the wiki knowledge to set up coded maps (which you can filter or not with the push of a button) is a bit too advanced for me. We used them a lot in FFXIclopedia, but whenever I had to edit them, it would take too long for me to figure it out. Ah well. For the Icon maps, I figured that three things were enough for one map without it getting too confusing. I could also have added Floating Treasure chest locations, or buried chest locations. For Crux Prime I made a completely separate map for the ninjago scrolls. I figured that binoculars, flags and plaques were so related (the achievements are invariably next to each other in the Passport) that they could all be contained in one image. One of the main things that stopped me from continuing and making separate maps for treasure chests, et al, is that I couldn't really find suitable icons to represent them. -- 04:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Third Specialties Puzzle2 club code. 06:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Whatever happened to the articles I just created, "Grind" and "Spawn"? I put a lot of time into them, and it seriously wouldn't hurt to have those articles around! It takes some new players a long time to get a grip on all the gamer slang and abbreviations. It took me a long while to figure out what "grinding" was. And this is supposed to be an informative wiki, not a "Wiki Moderators' Guide to LEGO Universe". If I didn't think that those pages would be really helpful to new players, I WOULDN'T HAVE CREATED THEM. And Mythrun, while I'm here, I created the category "Battle" to connect all the battle scenes in-games with one another, which also would help new players. 21:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for delete.TheOtherBob Talk@LUWiki@Lego Adventures Wiki 02:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Thank you for deleting yankester...whatever, I find it really annoying when people pull stunts like that. grrowls into thin air * Is there any way a non-admin can delete pages? Drigle 21:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Do I know you? I doubt it Drigle 14:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) recent changes patroller Anyway, how do you be come a recent changes patroller? Ok thanks. Talk posts? Oh nevermind I know what you meant.Im kinda new at this. Its just that I don't know how to put your signature.I tried it before but it didn't workModernShortyBuilder 03:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I mean my signature. Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Just one of the templates I developed over on FFXIclopedia. I changed it slightly to work for LUWiki, mainly changing the default color to white instead of black, and adding an underline to the displaytext. -- 06:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Users I noticed that there have been some pretty bad vandals on this wiki. It started when I discovered that I couldn't edit my own user page, and in trying to figure out what was going on, stumbled across the blocked users special page. Some of the stuff that they did is pretty bad, and I can't believe that Mythrun only blocked them for a week or a year. After vandalizing pages, what makes ANYONE think that they would ever come back to help the wiki!? I think that they should all be blocked for infinity. And I'm very serious about this. Just in case they ever feel like coming back to vandalize again.... ShermanTheMythran 13:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rock There is a a page called Rock and I don't think it's supposed to be there so I tried to delete it but instead edited it,so can you delete it for me?ModernShortyBuilder 22:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It said 'how can I be a ninja do need to have a ninja sword why do they have good ninja and bad i like anime the best like bleach and kekkiashi and full metall achemist and ghost in the shell nura anuyashi naruto dragon ball school rumble final fantasty dead fantasty the end'.ModernShortyBuilder 22:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Please Help Me Hi, I'm new. I don't know how to do anything? How do I change my avatar? How do I make those cool sigs in those boxes? How do I start my own user Talk Page? Please help! Template problem... I was trying to make a userbox reguarding places. But everytime I tried to fix something, it put my name in a coded box -_- do you know what might be causing this. Perhaps the userbox feature hasn't been installed to this wikia. I don't know. Can you help though? YAY!!! Mythrun dissapeared and you replaced him, WOOHOO!!!! Jazzermb - Talk :Or, Mythrun isn't on all-day everyday... -- stercus accidit -- cjc 19:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, Jamesster and Mythrun haven't been on for days. And Train is a good example of a good admin *AHEM* Unlike SOME Admin I know *Points at mythrun* HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jazzermb - Talk :Good, but I wouldn't start partying yet. (unless you invite me) -- stercus accidit -- cjc 19:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Hello, Explorers! Nexus Tower is almost finished, were just putting some touches on the roof! So you can explore the faction headquarters soon enough! Doctor Overbuild Thank you for all your complements, but you shouldn't diss Mythrun like that. He's a good admin who happens to take his job rather seriously. 22:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, But Mythrun is really annoying sometimes. He didn't even hold a vote to delete pages, when its in the rules. Mythran :Told you not to get too excited :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 11:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Why are you deleting them? 02:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It's called Housecleaning, and is something that should be done at least once a month on a wiki. 02:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Though it's frustrating for me when I have to go through all the pics you've deleted, see if they're any good, and if they're worthy of a mention on a page, un-delete them and add them to their respective pages. When housecleaning, could you look at a picture and ask "Is there a place where this could be useful" instead of auto-deleting it? Jamesster.LEGO 02:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Example: Three screenshots of Happy Flower were deleted. Instead of being deleted, they could have been put in a gallery on the HF page, which is what I'm about to do now as they're the only known screenshots of this program. Jamesster.LEGO 02:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm mostly trying to focus on pics with absolutely no links to them, which ARE supposed to be deleted if not used. 02:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well and good, but you've deleted many pics which COULD be used and linked to in helpful ways, but weren't when first uploaded for whatever reason. I'm just asking that when you do this sort of thing, you ask yourself if there's a page where the pic could be useful before deleting it. Jamesster.LEGO 02:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have actually passed over a few pics in the hope of putting them in pages. Also, this would be easier if some people would update photos instead of posting new files. 02:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can't update pics right now, they don't change. Wikia still has to fix it. 02:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Still, you get my point? 02:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But you also deleted File:Lines.png which IS used on this wiki. 02:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you done with the housecleaning, or are there still more to delete? Jamesster.LEGO 04:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) There most definitely are more pics to delete, but I thought I'd call it a night on that. 04:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm new here, but I used to edit on a Bionicle Wiki, so I know a bit about how Wiki's work. I was just wondering, why don't we have pages for items? Is it just because there would too many? -Formic- 21:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we've decided to put the items into categorical pages because there would be too many pages for individual ones. 21:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I am Formic on the Boards, by the way. -Formic- 15:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Why I've undone the Space Ranger and Shinobi edits: The Space Ranger image is rather poorly cropped. He's got a white outline, a very noticeable piece of white background sticking out of his shoulder, and little specs of white in other parts of the picture. The Shinobi image is clearly photoshopped, and we don't allow images that have been manipulated in such ways (Remember this image of ED-902? It's got similar intentions to your Shinobi picture, but it does not belong on ED-902's page because it is a manipulated image of a Stromling Mech Invader); if we allow this picture, that is opening the floodgates for tons of poorly-photoshopped images on this wiki. Plus, his face is noticeably white on the right side, and what yellow there is looks washed-out and pale. The Adventurer and Inventor are at least well-cropped and not shopped. That is why I have not done anything about them. But the Space Ranger's image is poor and the Shinobi's image is photoshopped; for quality, I undid the former, and for validity, I undid the latter. --PeabodySam 18:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig Code }}|ToaCodyNuva (talk) }} Test }}|[[User:ToaCodyNuva|ToaCodyNuva (talk) }}]] 01:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mission Progression I'll take that into mind, Cody. I'm going to need to do that in GF too, but at the moment all I want to do is get the mission chains done. I'd also like to find some place to write them on the world pages. If you would like some technical information on the game and information on Mythran weaponry, feel free to contact me. Thank you for the friendly welcome. Nexus Tower Was it really necessary to rename Nexus Tower to "Nexus Tower (World)"? I believe that the mission was highlighted enough. Hi, I'm Brackenfur, a member level 14 member of Paradox with a space marauder suit. My favorite pet I have so far is my warthog named Jerry. I'm not on much because of download issues, but you can find me sometimes on weekends. P.S. Please turn on and customize the badges. They'er really fun to make them your own and I collect them on other wikis. uglyduck713 21:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay no badges. Can't wait to check out Ninjago Monsteratory. Still have to wait a week... Yah I'm only on every other weekend. Don't ask. uglyduck713 22:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lord Garmadon I'm not sure why you reverted my edit to the Lord Garmadon page, keeping only the Canon Immigrants category. I reformatted the page to meet the same standards as Nuckal, Frakjaw, and other pages that I've revised in the past, and you undid all of that. Hence why I used the rollback feature to undo your edits. --PeabodySam 20:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC)